Cap 1 Lazos
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: Una historia que un estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste. tiene algo de yaoi. los personajes le pertenecen a akira pero bragar es mia. un futuro distinto para goku y vegeta


**Futuros distintos**

**Cap1.**

**Lazos.**

Estaba perdida y lo sabia, buscar un lugar perdido era algo complicado y mas sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo antes de que su hijo regresara. Ella misma le había dado la idea de regresar en al tiempo al punto en donde Goku regresaba a la tierra. Todo hasta al momento en que ella había salido a buscar pistas de lo que los científicos de la patrulla roja habían ideado.

Los androides casi eran humanos, pero como es que habían llegado a este punto algo de veía en esos momentos no encajaba. Pero que era, solo tenia la sensación de que algo mas había dentro de todo este asunto de destruir a Goku.

Camino por el pasillo obscuro, parecía intacto, tratando de encontrar recursos se había topado con el túnel y ahora estaba investigándolo.

- Por kami, Bulma ya no estas para estas cosas- se dijo a si misma recargándose en una pared pues estaba exhausta de tanto caminar sonrió al pensar en lo que hubieran dicho sus amigos si supieran lo que estaba haciendo -vamos solo un poco mas y me voy.

De pronto la pared en que se encontraba se abrió provocando que se cayera al piso, se había abrió la compuerta de un laboratorio. Al entrar se encendieron las luces mostrando que no había nadie allí. Solo notas y reportes de otros experimentos. Un archivo llamo su atención, lo leyó detenidamente hasta que dejo caer la hoja.

Era un experimento entre los androides y la combinación de células, parecía que había encontrado la forma de crear un guerrero perfecto y la clave de todo esto eran Vegeta y Goku. Sus células combinadas podrían producir un adversario formidable el único problema era que su sangre era incontrolable y podía tornarse peligroso para el futuro del proyecto cell, ya que este guerrero fácilmente podría destruir el proyecto.

Así que los androides que existían solo eran una parte del plan real, esos imbéciles tenían miedo y habían creado su propia pesadilla haciendo que todos terminaran en aquel infierno. Había otra hoja que también leyó escrita a mano.

"_Hemos descubierto que hay alguien mas poderoso que nuestro proyecto, lo descubrimos en el embrión que tenia las células de Vegeta y Goku, creamos un individuo femenino que supera lo poderes de estos guerreros sin embargo dada su naturaleza de sayayin es incontrolable para nosotros a si que la pusimos a dormir._

_Si alguien encuentra esto significa que hemos sido destruidos por los androides, a si que pueden despertarla, pude ser el único recurso que tengamos para detener la abominación que terminara con el universo. La conserve por que seria una gran lastima que una descendiente directa de estos guerreros no tuviera un futuro._

_Agradezco a quien este leyendo este ultimo reporte de mi experimento, para mi nunca fue un ideal destruir a Goku, simplemente quería hacer algo por el. Y mi único recurso era crear algo dentro del propio enemigo"_

Así que descendencia directa, eso significaba que la chica de la que hablaban era hija de Goku y Vegeta. Solo sonrió al pensar lo que pensaría Vegeta de todo esto sin duda le daría un ataque si lo supiera. Aunque su intuición le decía que probablemente estaba equivocada. Tal vez y solo tal vez el estaría orgulloso de tener un descendiente puro.

Si había llegado a amarlo, pero eso no era suficiente para el "señor orgullo". Había notado el completo entendimiento en una mirada entre Goku y el, parecía otra clase de relación entre ellos una en la que ellos eran la fuerza más poderosa.

Que hubiera pasado si estos dos realmente hubieran tenido una relación mucho mas profunda entre ellos. Si podía ser, las querían pero eso no era suficiente, de cierta manera era la única forma que ellos tenían para dejar un legado al mundo.

Era muy amargo pensar en esto, aunque estaba agradecida de tener un hijo como Trunks, si era como decía el reporte que ella existía entonces había una salvación para ellos. Si, su hijo jamás se hubiera esperado esto, ahora tenía que encontrarla.

Siguió buscando entre las habitaciones del lugar y encontró el lugar donde la tenían contenida, era de la edad de su hijo aunque ella era pelinegra. Si se notaba que era su descendiente, el pelo incontrolable de un sayayin.

Ella estaba recostada en la capsula, dormida en un sueño inducido, vestía unos pantalones negro un tanto holgados y una playera morada con un dragón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, llevaba tenis y unas muñequeras de cuero. Y la cola de mono enroscada en su cintura.

Tenía una placa en el cuello que decía Bragar. Era hermosa, su estructura era fina si embargo se notaba que era una peleadora, la combinación perfecta entre Goku y Vegeta. Tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura, su cara tenia la seriedad de Vegeta pero esperaba que tuviera el corazón de Goku.

Presiono un botón, liberándola de su sueño, la capsula se abrió y ella comenzó a despertarse.

- Maldito insecto, lo borrare de la tierra la próxima vez que lo encuentre- fue lo primero que dijo antes de abrir los ojos agarrándose la cabeza pues le dolía – ese maldito cabron me volvió a dormir, ¿y tu quien eres?

- Yo soy Bulma y yo te he sacado del sueño, debes tener hambre a si que salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me temes?- viendo que la sonrisa de la mujer de pelo azul se había diluido por un momento.

- No te temo, en realidad eres como ellos, hubieran estado orgullosos de conocerte y saber de tu existencia.

- ¿ellos?- pregunto un poco sorprendida la chica antes de procesar lo que la mujer dijo- entonces conoce a mis padres.

- Conocí a tu padres querrás decir- corrigió la mujer- uno de ellos era el padre de mi hijo el otro era mi mejor amigo- dijo con cierta tristeza la mujer, vio la cara de la chica apunto de soltarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo solo se levanto de la capsula y abrió un agujero en la pared con su poder.

- Bien salgamos de aquí-pidiéndole que la acompañara juntas salieron del lugar volando, Bulma le indico a donde debían llegar, era un pequeño laboratorio escondido entre las montañas entraron la chica había visto parte de la destrucción del mundo y había apretado el puño libro.

- Fueron lo androides verdad- Bulma asintió mientras caminaban a la cocina- le dije que seria su ruina, pero el quería construirlos. Su proyecto final era un monstruo mas poderoso, nunca se imagino que yo seguiría existiendo después que el destruyera todo.

- ¿De qué monstruo hablas? , entre lo que leí hablaba de un proyecto llamado cell.

- Si, cell es el monstruo. Yo solo fui la clave para juntar las células de todos lo guerreros poderosos en un solo individuo.

- Pronto volverá Trunks para decirnos como va todo en el pasado, mientras come debes estar muerta de hambre- dijo Bulma sirviendo para ellas. La chica iba ha protestar cuando su estomago la delato ambas comieron pero ella termino con todo lo que ella había en la mesa. Bragar parecía un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Si definitivamente eres hija de ellos- dijo Bulma sonriendo recordando a ambos sayayines.

La chica a pesar de su renuencia se había dormido en el sofá de la sala, oyó el sonido de la nave en el laboratorio, Trunks había regresado.

Llego hasta donde su madre se encontraba, había algo extraño en la casa podía sentir la presencia de alguien mas, era un poco familiar la presencia pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo su poder, aunque parecía tan dormido como el personaje que lo portaba.

- Hola, ¿como te fue?- pregunto Bulma en el sillón cerca de la pequeña chimenea que tenían.

- Bien, aun que creo que interferí en el futuro – dijo un poco abatido el joven- ¿quien esta en la casa?

- Ella es Bragar, una guerrera fue una de las creaciones de la patrulla roja aun que es alguien muy especial. Me recuerda a ellos.

El chico miro a Bragar que dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá, estaba sorprendido ya que tenía un gran parecido entre su padre y el señor Goku. Miro a su madre que parecía absorta en un libro, mas bien era un diario de alguien.

- Madre puedes explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto un poco ansioso el joven.

- Ella es una sayayin, la única explicación es que la crearon partir del material genético de tu padre y de Goku.

- Entonces ¿es mi hermana?- esta asintió.

- Los androides solo fueron una parte del proyecto, ella fue el otro proyecto para la creación de un ser monstruoso.

Su madre no parecía disgustada ante la idea de existiera la chica mas bien parecía alegrarle de cierta manera ese hecho.

-siempre ame a tu padre pero el solamente tenia un cariño por mi, sospecho que abras notado eso cuando fuiste a verlo, el siempre tenia una mirada muy especial para Goku, ambos parecían comunicarse en un instante de con solo verse.

-¿piensas que tenían una relación?-pregunto un poco aturdido por lo que le dijo su madre

-si y no. Sabes que aunque ambos desearan una descendencia pura, no la tendría. Además tu padre jamás lo reconocería, aunque estuviera muriéndose por adentro por decirlo. Y Goku siempre fue un despistado total.

-vaya jamás lo hubiera pensado

- si, pero ella cambia las cosas, Goku siempre ha sido uno de los sujetos mas sinceros que he conocido, si te soy sincera ellos se complementa de una manera única, aunque me duela reconocerlo ellos están unidos por el destino.

La noche transcurrió tranquila aun que el no había podido dormir a si que miraba el amanecer. Escucho uno ligeros pasos en la habitación, volteo y no pudo evitar sentirse mareado al ver los dos reflejos de los sayayines, pero ella era la perfecta combinación.

- A si que tu eres Trunks, tu madre me lo dijo. Es agradable estar aquí- dijo ella sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.

- ¿entonces que piensas de ser hermanos?-pregunto el todavía dudoso.

- Que por fin tengo un lugar al que pertenezco y te voy a ayudar a construir un nuevo futuro para nosotros- se acerco al chico para abrazarlo, el estaba sorprendido ella también se lo tomaba con calma el asunto. Su abrazo era cálido y realmente relajante –tenemos cosas que hacer para lograr lo que te dije.

Fueron a donde se encontraba la maquina del tiempo, y la chica la destruyo con un golpe y después quemo los planos y cosas que hablaban sobre ella. El parecía estar apunto de gritarle algo cuando ella hablo –las maquinas siempre pueden ser manejadas por otras personas y como aun tenemos enemigos sueltos hay que desaparecerla. No te preocupes los volverás a ver.

Bulma había visto lo sucedido y también tenia ganas de regañarla por la destrucción de algo tan complejo como la maquina del tiempo. Pero se detuvo ante las palabras de ella.

Luego la vio salir de la casa acompañada de Trunks que parecía un poco lívido ante lo que se iban ha encontrar. Ella en cambio lucia realmente decidida ha hacerlo y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Volaron hasta un lugar alejado donde no había nada, solo un poco de vegetación.

- Muéstrame tus poderes- pidió ella viendo que el la miraba algo renuente, él se transformó en sayayin, ella podía sentir el poder emanar sin restricciones. Sabia que no había sacado todo su potencial, ella se transformo sin mucha dificultad par ser su primera vez- vaya! Así que esta es la transformación.

- Si, pero dime ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?-pregunto el.

- Si, y tu todavía puedes elevar tu ki aun mas- dijo ella aun mirando su cabello rubio y dejo su cola libre viendo que esta también había cambiado. Lanzo algunos golpes en el aire para ver su velocidad.

El se la quedo viendo con un poco de incredulidad, pero la mirada de ella no mentía. Ella le lanzo un ataque, el solo lo esquivo. Y empezó el pequeño combate de entrenamiento ambos tenían la misma fortaleza, sin embargo ella parecía tener un poco mas de velocidad que el aprovechando su ventaja para atacarlo, se sentía bien pelear de esa forma. El combate acabo antes del atardecer ella lo miro con una sonrisa entre los labios. Volviendo a casa.


End file.
